A Day in the Life of Us Crazy People
by Ruri-Kaichou
Summary: Ok, sugar high and no sleep. Lovely combo, ne? Anyways, it's funny and I hope you like!


1 Disclaimer and note: These characters do not belong to me although that would be awesome. Etasuki belongs to herself and Chibiboshi belongs to herself. Please don't sue me unless you would like textbooks. This was created while I was on a sugar high. ^^;  
  
2 A Day in the Life of Us Crazy People  
  
By: Ruri-chan  
  
2.1 Morning  
  
An alarm clock starts ringing and an arm stretches out and shuts it off. Then ten minutes later it goes off again and the arm shuts off the alarm again. Again, ten minutes later the alarm goes off and the arm shuts off the alarm. Ten minutes later the alarm goes off again and this time someone with orange-red hair emerges from the covers and turns off the alarm.  
  
Tasuki: Will ya stop with the snooze button already?! It went off four times already!! Just get the hell up!  
  
Ruri: (slowly gets up) But I don't wanna get up. It's so comfy here with you and me in bed.  
  
Tasuki: (thinks about it) That's true. (hugs Ruri and kisses her) Why don't we go back to bed then?  
  
Ruri: (rolls her eyes) Can't. You woke me up. So I can't go back to sleep now.  
  
Tasuki: I'm sure you can go back to sleep. C'mon.  
  
Ruri: (giggles) Too late, hon. (gets up out of bed) Now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment in the shower.  
  
Tasuki: (glint in his eye) Can I join ya?  
  
Ruri: (sticks her tongue out) If you can catch me.  
  
Ruri starts a mad dash to the bathroom and Tasuki is right behind her. Before Ruri reaches the door, Tasuki grabs her by the waist and pulls her towards him.  
  
Tasuki: Gotcha! You didn't really think you could outrun me, did ya?  
  
Ruri: You think I didn't know that?  
  
Tasuki: (gets the idea) Heh. So, how 'bout the shower?  
  
Ruri: Love to. (gives him a quick kiss)  
  
Tasuki: . That's it?  
  
Ruri: (smirk) There's more to come.  
  
Tasuki gives a fanged grin and both go into the bathroom. Out of another room, Hotohori and Nuriko come out and notice that the bathroom is occupied. They both look at each other.  
  
Hotohori: Luckily, there are more bathrooms in the house.  
  
Nuriko: (nods) Shall we Hotohori-sama?  
  
Both go to find the other bathroom. While they went to that bathroom, out from another room came Chibiboshi and Duo.  
  
Duo: Are you sure I can't go with you?  
  
Chibiboshi: (shakes her head) I dunno~.  
  
Duo: C'mon, it'll be lots of fun. And besides. (he whispers in her ear)  
  
Chibiboshi: (eyes get wide) Well. ok.  
  
Duo: (smiles) Great!  
  
They go to the first bathroom where Ruri and Tasuki are. They hear the shower going, so they go to the bathroom where Hotohori and Nuriko were. Hearing the shower running there, they go into one of the upstairs bathrooms and closed the door. In another room, Touga peeks out of his room and looks both ways and doesn't see anyone.  
  
Touga: (smirks; goes to the front door and lets two girls in) Come in ladies.  
  
The girls enter the house and goes into his room while giggling. Touga smirks again.  
  
Touga: (to himself) Since everyone else is busy with each other, I'll get my fun somewhere else. (closes the door)  
  
From upstairs, Chiriko and KoujiC go down the stairs and enter the kitchen; KoujiC looks in the fridge while Chiriko looks in the cupboards.  
  
KoujiC: Well, Chiriko, what do you want to eat for breakfast?  
  
Chiriko: (pulls out Cap'n Crunch) Just cereal.  
  
KoujiC: (hands Chiriko the milk) Here ya go.  
  
Chiriko: Thank you.  
  
Chiriko gets a bowl and spoon and sits himself at the table. He pours the cereal and milk and starts eating. KoujiC rummages through the fridge and finally gets an apple. After rinsing it, he bit into it.  
  
Chiriko: Are you going to wait for Ruri-san to make breakfast?  
  
KoujiC: (gives a wide grin) Of course. She makes some great breakfast.  
  
The front door opens and Chiriko and KoujiC look on with curiosity. As two people stumble in, Chiriko and KoujiC nearly facefault. Mitsukake and Chichiri are absolutely wasted. They were supporting each other and swaying in time.  
  
Chiriko: Chi- Chichiri-san!  
  
KoujiC: M- Mi- Mitsukake!  
  
Chichiri: (looks at the with bleary eyes) Da~ izzat you Chir'ko?  
  
Chiriko: Chichiri-san! What happened?  
  
Mitsukake: (blinks a couple times) We hit a bar-  
  
Chichiri: Da~, we hit a coupla bar, noda.  
  
KoujiC: How the hell did you guys get here safely?  
  
Mitsukake: Kesa. took a couple hours.  
  
Chiriko: (wide eyed) Why did it take you so long?  
  
Chichiri: Da~ too many wrong turns and got lost, noda. (lands on the couch and pulls his kesa over him) G'night.  
  
Chiriko and KoujiC look at each other and sweatdrop. They both ignored the food they had and turn to Mitsukake, who was staggering to the bathroom.  
  
Mitsukake: Must go. bafroom.  
  
Mitsukake opens the door and staggers in. Just a few seconds later screams could be heard. Chiriko and KoujiC's eyes widen as they heard whom the voices belong to.  
  
Tasuki: What the fuck?!  
  
Ruri: Nii-chan!? What are you doing? Didn't you bother knocking before-  
  
Mitsukake: (mumbling) Bafroom.  
  
Chiriko: (turns to KoujiC) KoujiC-san? How come Ruri-san and Tasuki-san were in the bathroom together?  
  
KoujiC: (sweatdrops) Ya. well. That is. They probably wanted to save time and water. (to himself) That was the lamest excuse!! Why me? You owe me big time, Genrou. Ruri-chan.  
  
With that explanation, Chiriko decides not to ask any further questions. In the bathroom, Ruri and Tasuki quickly throw towels over themselves and were standing in front of Mitsukake, who was still lying on the floor. They were both shocked out of their minds when Mitsukake stumbled in. Tasuki leans over and sniffs.  
  
Tasuki: Oi, he's wasted.  
  
Ruri: (blinks) Wasted? But Nii-chan. forget it. It doesn't hold true any more.  
  
Chibiboshi: Ruri! What happened? We heard you screaming from upstairs.  
  
Right behind Chibiboshi, the others come running in to see what happened. Hotohori, Nuriko, Chibiboshi, and Duo are all in towels. Mitsukake continues to lie on the floor, still mumbling still mumbling about "bafroom". Nuriko points at Mitsukake.  
  
Nuriko: Is he drunk?  
  
Ruri and Tasuki nod. Everyone's face fell and gaped at Mitsukake.  
  
Mitsukake: Bafroom. bafroom.  
  
Duo: Wow, I never thought he had it in him.  
  
Hotohori: When did this happen?  
  
Tasuki: By the looks of it, he probably went out last night and got trashed. Probably went to a bar and stayed there for a long time.  
  
Chiriko: (from the kitchen) It was several bars.  
  
Everyone turns to Chiriko, who is still sitting at the table with his soggy cereal. KoujiC is sitting at the couch poking something.  
  
Ruri: How do you know that Chiriko?  
  
Chiriko: He and Chichiri-san told us? They came in when KoujiC-san and I were eating breakfast.  
  
Chibiboshi and Ruri: Chichiri?  
  
Chiriko: (nods) Chichiri-san and Mitsukake-san said they hit a couple of bars.  
  
Nuriko: (looks around) So where's Chichiri?  
  
Chiriko points to where KoujiC is sitting and everyone follows with his or her eyes. KoujiC continues to poke the thing on the couch.  
  
Chichiri: Itz raining, noda. Someone please pitch th' tent, noda.  
  
Everyone sweatdrops and turns to each other.  
  
Ruri: So what are we going to do with them?  
  
Hotohori: Well, I believe we should take Mitsukake back to his room so that he may sleep more comfortably.  
  
Nuriko: What about Chichiri?  
  
Tasuki: Leave him there. He's comfortable enough.  
  
Duo: How the hell are we going to get that big guy upstairs?  
  
Nuriko: Leave it to me.  
  
Nuriko walks into the bathroom and hoists Mitsukake up onto his shoulders. He starts walking up the stairs to Mitsukake's room. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief. Chiriko kept looking at the people in towels.  
  
Chiriko: Minna-san? How come you are all in towels? There are only four showers in the house. Were you trying to save time and water by taking showers together?  
  
Everyone sweatdrops. Each person looks in a different direction and tries not to turn a deep red.  
  
Ruri: Chiko-kun. Who told you that?  
  
Chiriko: KoujiC-san did.  
  
Everyone shot KoujiC a look. He just sweatdrops and smiles.  
  
Chibiboshi: Why don't we just go and get dressed?  
  
Everyone: Good idea.  
  
Everyone starts to his or her room to get dressed. In the shadows, a person sneaks away and enters another room quietly.  
  
Heero: You were right Etasuki.  
  
Etasuki: I hate being right. Duo belongs to us. I wonder why he's with the other girl?  
  
Heero: (shrugs) We can ask him when he gets in the room.  
  
Etasuki: True. (glint in her eye) But while we're waiting.  
  
Etasuki glomps onto Heero and pulls him towards the bed. But before they could get past the kisses, the door opens and Duo enters the room. He looks at them on the bed and sets his hands on his hips.  
  
Duo: So you guys are startin' without me?  
  
Heero: (glares at Duo) Omae o korosu.  
  
Etasuki: We might as well, since you started without us.  
  
Duo: (blinks) Huh?  
  
Etasuki: C'mon Duo, don't act stupid. We know you're with someone else besides us.  
  
Duo: (^.^;) Well.  
  
Heero jumps off the bed, picks up Duo and tosses him onto the bed. Him and Etasuki sit in front of Duo and stare at him.  
  
Etasuki: So? What's up?  
  
Duo: Nothing's up.  
  
Etasuki: Is there something you don't like when we have fun?  
  
Duo: No! That's not it! (smirks) I just figured that I would share the fun. (hugs Etasuki) You're still my favorite.  
  
Before Heero and Etasuki could say anything, the door knocked.  
  
Etasuki: Come in.  
  
The door opens and Chibiboshi's head pops in. She looks around and spots Duo. Her eyes light up.  
  
Chibiboshi: Duo! Ruri-chan told me you might be in here. (spots Duo hugging Etasuki) Hey! What are ya doin'?  
  
Duo: Chibiboshi! (sweatdrops) This is Etasuki.  
  
Chibiboshi: So you were seeing her behind my back.  
  
Before Duo could open his mouth, Etasuki gets off the bed, walks over to Chibiboshi and spoke up.  
  
Etasuki: Actually, he's been seeing you behind my back.  
  
Chibiboshi: Huh?  
  
Etasuki: He was with us before you.  
  
Chibiboshi: Us?  
  
Etasuki: Heero and I.  
  
Chibiboshi: (looks at all three of them) Oh. So then you wouldn't mind if Duo was with me. You already have Heero with you.  
  
Etasuki: That's true, but we have lots more fun when we're all together.  
  
While the girls were talking, Duo gets off the bed as well and stands in between the two girls. He didn't want to see any blood shed. Chibiboshi took his arm.  
  
Chibiboshi: But he's teaching me so much. He's very special to me!  
  
Etasuki: (takes his other arm) He's special to the both of us.  
  
The two girls stare at each other while Heero looks on and Duo stands in the middle, scared. Then he got an idea.  
  
Duo: Hey, Chibiboshi. I have to admit I can't stay away from these two, but how about this. I'll still come and see ya. I do think you're really special, too.  
  
Chibiboshi: I guess so.  
  
Ruri: (from out the door) There we go.  
  
Everyone turns to Ruri and sees her smiling. Then she winked.  
  
Ruri: After all. All of us share here.  
  
Everyone laughs at the comment while KoujiC comes over and turns to Ruri.  
  
KoujiC: Oi. When are ya cookin'? I'm starved.  
  
Ruri: (-.-#) Why don't you ever get your own food you lazy bum?  
  
KoujiC: (smiles) Will it help if I say that I love your cooking?  
  
Ruri: Really? Well, then. Let's get breakfast started!  
  
As Ruri goes to the kitchen everyone smiles and sweatdrops. KoujiC smiles and silently cheers.  
  
Ruri: By the way KoujiC. You're doing the dishes after we finish eating.  
  
With this everyone laughs and KoujiC shrugs.  
  
KoujiC: At least I tried. Yes, you did KoujiC. And failed completely.  
  
Afternoon  
  
Everyone was scattered around. Chichiri was still sleeping on the couch in the living room, while Chibiboshi and Touga were on another couch watching TV. Mitsukake was still sleeping in his room. Hotohori, Nuriko, Duo, Etasuki, and Heero were somewhere but not to be found. Tasuki and KoujiC went to the store to get some things. Ruri was out by the pool area reading a book and getting a tan. Just around the corner from the pool, three figures were standing.  
  
Duo: Everything's ready right?  
  
Etasuki: Yup, we need to get things stirred up around here.  
  
Heero: Operation H2O underway.  
  
The three of them sneak up on the unsuspecting Ruri, who is engrossed in her book. In one swift swoop, Heero goes in and takes her book while Etasuki and Duo reveal water guns and start to soak her.  
  
Ruri: KYAA~~!!! (scrambles up) What the hell?!?  
  
She turns to see a smiling Duo and Etasuki. She turns to see Heero walking into the house with her book.  
  
Ruri: At least he thought to get my book out of the way. (moves to a shed and grabs a water gun) Luckily I decided to fill this today!  
  
With that Ruri retaliates against Etasuki and Duo. She starts squirting her 2000x super soaker (c) (TM) [I don't if there's such thing] at them while they ran. When they were out of range Ruri smiles.  
  
Ruri: (thinks) I smell a water fight coming on.  
  
With that she goes inside and goes to Chibiboshi. After talking to her for a couple seconds, they both went up stairs. Touga watches them go upstairs and smirks. He stands up, turns off the TV and goes to his room. Heero went to Duo and Etasuki to tell them of the upcoming plans. Just then door opens and KoujiC and Tasuki enter with several bags in their arms.  
  
Tasuki: You just had to ask Ruri to make breakfast for you.  
  
KoujiC: (sigh) Genrou, we went through this argument the whole time we were out. How was I supposed to know that she was making me go out and do the shopping after I did the dishes?  
  
Tasuki: I don't fuckin' care about that! It's the fact that you had to fuckin' drag me along!  
  
KoujiC: (smiles) She did say that I should take one other person with me. Who else then my best bud?  
  
Tasuki continues growling as they set the bags on the table and put the stuff away. Kouji starts in the fridge while Tasuki put things in the cupboard.  
  
Tasuki: (pulls out several bottles from a bag) The only good thing that came out of this was that I was able to buy all this sake and alcohol.  
  
Ruri and Chibiboshi come downstairs and are holding something in their arms. Tasuki and KoujiC watches as the girls went to the pool area and turn a corner.  
  
KoujiC: What do you think is goin' on?  
  
Tasuki: I don't wanna know. And I know that eventually we'll find out anyway.  
  
KoujiC nods and the two bandits turn back to putting away the groceries. All of a sudden, screaming is heard behind them and they sweatdrop. Slowly, they turn around to see an all out water fight going on in the pool area. Kouji had a wide grin on his face while Tasuki sweatdrops even more. KoujiC fills a bucket of water and sneaks outside. Tasuki watches him as he dumps the entire bucket onto Ruri. Then cringes when he hears her scream. Tasuki then starts laughing when Ruri chased KoujiC around the pool dousing him with water. Chibiboshi was fighting with Duo. Etasuki looked around and spotted Tasuki in the kitchen. With an evil glint she started walking towards him. Tasuki sweatdrops.  
  
Tasuki: Oi. What the hell do ya think your doin'? (takes a step back) Don't even think about it Etasuki.  
  
Etasuki: Think about what? This? (squirts him and runs to the pool)  
  
Tasuki: OMAE~~ (gets his tessen) LEKKA SHINEN!!  
  
Just as he finishes his incantation, Tamahome walks in between Tasuki and Etasuki and gets flamed. He fell to the floor, burnt and twitching. Both Etasuki and Tasuki sweatdrop.  
  
Tasuki: When the hell did he get in here?  
  
Etasuki: I think it has to do with you saying "Lekka Shinen." I think he's subconsciously addicted to getting burnt. (shrugs) How the hell am I supposed to know?  
  
Etasuki then proceeds to shutting the sliding door because she knew Tasuki wouldn't come near the pool. She turns to the water fight and suddenly a cascade of water is dumped onto her. She looks up glaring and sees Touga smirking from a window.  
  
Etasuki: (glares at Touga) Omae o korosu.  
  
Everyone stops and looks at Etasuki then keeps fighting. Ruri and Chibiboshi were now throwing water balloons at KoujiC and the two Gundam pilots. They shielded themselves while they reached for their own ammunition. And when they did, all Ruri and Chibiboshi could do was to try to dodge the onslaught of water balloons.  
  
Etasuki: (points her water gun at Touga) I challenge you to a duel!  
  
Touga: Very well. As I am in the Student Council I have no choice but to accept.  
  
Several minutes later, a dripping KoujiC, Ruri, Duo, Heero, and Chibiboshi are standing in the sidelines watching Touga and Etasuki. Each has a water gun and were back to back.  
  
Ruri: Ready?  
  
Touga and Etasuki nodded.  
  
Ruri: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!  
  
With each count the two took a step. And at ten they turn, but before either of them could fire, a burst of water hits Etasuki.  
  
Etasuki: Kya~! (glares) Who the hell was that?  
  
Tasuki: (comes around the corner with a hose) Dahahahahaha~~!!!  
  
Etasuki takes a lounge chair and launches it at Tasuki. Tasuki's laugh was cut short when it hit him and he was now sprawled on the ground with spirals in his eyes. Just then, Heero, Duo and KoujiC nod at each other. They creep up on the three girls, who were peering at Tasuki, and each grab a girl. Heero grabs Etasuki, KoujiC grabs Ruri and Duo grabs Chibiboshi. The three realizing their situation start squirming and protesting but the guys are relentless. When they reach the edge of the pool, the guys do a three-way smirk.  
  
Girls: No! No! No!! No!!!!!  
  
Guys: Yes! Yes! Yes!!  
  
With that they toss them into the pool. The girls scream and the guys held their ears, except for Heero.  
  
Duo: My God! They can get loud!  
  
Heero: They yell out when you get them in bed.  
  
Duo and KoujiC sweatdrop.  
  
Duo: That's "cry out" koi. Not "yell out." Besides, it's not as piercing.  
  
KoujiC and Heero: (nods) True.  
  
All three of them look towards the pool as Ruri, Chibiboshi, and Etasuki cme out of the pool.  
  
Duo: So? How's the pool? Warm?  
  
Each girl gives all of them the death glare.  
  
KoujiC: I think we're going to end up like Genrou if we don't leave now.  
  
Heero: Affirmative.  
  
But before they even turn towards the house, objects went flying over their heads. They ran for cover as the girls follow in hot pursuit. Touga stands there with a slightly confused look on his face.  
  
Touga: Ano~. What happened to the duel? We must continue the duel!  
  
Tasuki: (as he got up) Ah~~ Uresai!! There's not gonna be a fuckin' duel! Now I need to go and get some aspirin.  
  
When Tasuki entered the house, the last thing he hears is, "You're gonna be makin' dinner!" And a slam. Then Tasuki hears a groan from the couch and turns to it.  
  
Chichiri: What's going on, no da?  
  
Tasuki: (smirks) So ya decide to finally get up, huh?  
  
Chichiri: (looks at Tasuki) What time is it, no da?  
  
Tasuki: Geez, ya look like hell. Anyway, it's near evening.  
  
Chichiri gets up and starts trudging upstairs.  
  
Tasuki: Oi! Where ya goin'?  
  
Chichiri: Sleep, no da.  
  
Tasuki snickered as he hears Chichiri's door close. And he finishes putting the rest of the groceries away.  
  
Tasuki: (smirks) I feel a party comin' tonight.  
  
Voice: There's a party tonight?  
  
Tasuki looks up to see Hotohori and Nuriko. They just came down the stairs holding hands and walking very close together.  
  
Tasuki: Yep. By the way, you guy can't get a room for that?  
  
Hotohori glares his Regal Glare while Nuriko goes up to Tasuki and smiles evilly. With a good punch, Tasuki goes sailing into a wall and Nuriko has a satisfied grin. They each grab some munchies and head upstairs.  
  
Evening  
  
Later on, KoujiC, Duo, and Heero are sullenly cooking dinner. Chibiboshi and Etasuki pointedly ignore the three cooks as Chibiboshi is with Touga and Etasuki is glomped onto Tasuki. Chiriko enters the kitchen and blinks, seeing three annoyed looking guys.  
  
Chiriko: Ano~, I'm just here to get a snack.  
  
The three of them look at Chiriko and look back down at their task. Heero was rinsing the rice, Duo was chopping up vegetables, and Kouji was preparing the meat. Chiriko looks in the fridge, finds some yogurt and grabs a spoon.  
  
Chiriko: Um, I will see you later.  
  
Duo, KoujiC, Heero: ...  
  
Chiriko went back upstairs and sees Ruri coming out of her room. Her hair is still wet from a good long shower and she smiles when she sees Chiriko.  
  
Ruri: Leave some room for dinner, Chiko-kun. The guys seem to have volunteered to make dinner for us.  
  
Chiriko: (nods) Hai.  
  
Ruri went into the kitchen and almost burst out laughing. Three cooks, in cute aprons, had the most sullen expression while they were preparing dinner. She enters and gets a kettle filled with water, ignoring the glares. As she waits for the water to boil, she goes into the living room. The two pilots and bandit glare at Ruri's back.  
  
Heero: (while rinsing rice) Omae o korosu. Omae o korosu. Omae o korosu...  
  
Duo: (while peeling garlic) Why the hell did I get stuck with the pink apron?  
  
KoujiC: (while stuffing chicken) I'm a fuckin' bandit, not a cook. You said it. Who does she think she is? One way or another I'm gonna get her back.  
  
A whistling sound snaps the three out of the revenge plotting and they go about their work. Ruri came over and prepares two steaming cups of tea. After she sets them on a tray, she turns to the three.  
  
Ruri: By the way, we may be having a couple guests coming over for dinner.  
  
Duo: (suspicious look) Just how many is a "couple"?  
  
Ruri: (shrugs) Let's just say that it may be party time by the time all the people get here.  
  
KoujiC: (eyes widen) And you expect us to cook for all of them?!  
  
Ruri: I don't see why that's a problem, since you nearly almost could have killed the three of us.  
  
The three guys sweatdrop at the comment as Ruri went upstairs. KoujiC turns to Duo and Heero.  
  
KoujiC: I think she just blew the situation way out of proportion.  
  
Ruri headed to Mitsukake's room and knocked on the door. She hears a very rumbly "Enter." And she enters.  
  
Ruri: Nii-chan? How are you?  
  
Mitsukake: Not so good. I think I'm just going to stay in bed.  
  
Ruri: (smiles) Poor Nii-chan. Hai.  
  
Ruri hands Mitsukake, who was now sitting up, a cup of warm tea. He looks at it and blinks. Then he smiles and takes it. He takes a sip and sighs.  
  
Mitsukake: Arigato, Ruri-chan. This hits the spot.  
  
Ruri: (smiles) No problem Nii-chan. There might be a party after dinner. (sees Mitsukake cringe a little) Iya, Nii-chan. You don't have to be there. I figure you would get a little warning.  
  
Mitsukake: (smiles) Arigato.  
  
Ruri smiles at Mitsukake before leaving.  
  
Ruri: Matte ne!  
  
Ruri left Mitsukake's room and knocks on another door. She hears a "Hai" and hears steps. As the door opens she sees Chichiri's not so happy face. She holds up the tea with a happy face.  
  
Ruri: I have some tea for you.  
  
Chichiri: Da~. Arigato, Ruri-chan. That's just what I need, no da.  
  
Chichiri takes a sip and sighs. Ruri smiles.  
  
Ruri: Just as a warning, there's going to be a party tonight.  
  
Chichiri: Da~. Thanks for the warning, no da.  
  
Ruri waves as she went downstairs. When she reaches the kitchen, she couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the three cooks. Duo was now sautéing the vegetables, Heero was making more rice, and Kouji was checking up on the chicken. Ruri heads to the living room to watch TV with the others.  
  
A few hours later, the doorbell rang and Ruri hurried to answer it. When she opens the door, she sees a smiling Yukito, Touya and Sakura. Behind them are Zechs and Relena.  
  
Ruri: Welcome everyone!  
  
Minna: Hey!  
  
They all enter, smelling the delicious aroma. When Zechs reaches her, she whispers in his ear.  
  
Ruri: What's she doing here?  
  
Zechs: She sorta came with me hoping to see Heero.  
  
Ruri glares at the unknowing girl and then her eyes glint. She lets Zechs in and stops Relena from following.  
  
Relena: Excuse me but I must go in and see Heero.  
  
Ruri: He's not here.  
  
Relena: But -  
  
Ruri: He went to go see you. He said that he wanted to say something very important to you.  
  
Relena: Really?  
  
Relena makes a mad dash to her place, which was, coincidentally across the country. Ruri smirks and sees a shadow. She turns to see Tasuki.  
  
Tasuki: Touché.  
  
Ruri: I thought so, too.  
  
Tasuki: The table's all set.  
  
Ruri nods and closes the door. They both make their way into the noisy dining room. And with everyone shouting, "Itadakimasu~!" They all dug in. With the first bite everyone's eyes widened.  
  
Zechs: This is great.  
  
Nuriko: I didn't know you guys could cook so well.  
  
Chiriko: It's just as good as Ruri-san's cooking.  
  
Yukito: Who cooked this wonderful meal?  
  
Ruri: Duo, Heero, and KoujiC.  
  
Sakura: Delicious!  
  
Duo and KoujiC beam proudly as Heero glower (that's his way of beaming). Everyone begins stuffing their faces. Later, everyone was lounging and eating ice cream conversing with each other. Sakura is talking animatedly with Chiriko; Ruri is talking with Touya, Yukito, and Touga; Chibiboshi and Etasuki are having a friendly argument with Tasuki, Duo and Heero. Soon, Tasuki goes into the kitchen and Ruri follows in suit. Tasuki gets the bottles and Ruri gets the cups.  
  
Tasuki: So, Ruri-chan? Will ya be pourin' for me?  
  
Ruri: Dunno.  
  
Tasuki: (complains) Oi! I wasn't the one mean to ya!  
  
Ruri: (sticks her tongue out at him) So?  
  
Tasuki hooks his arm around Ruri's waist and pulls him towards her. Ruri looks up and Tasuki kisses her for a while. Right in his arms, Ruri turns to mush. When they pull away, Ruri has hearts in her eyes.  
  
Ruri: I'll pour for you Tasuki. Anything for you.  
  
Tasuki: (smirks)  
  
KoujiC: Oi! Genrou!! Where the hell's the drinks!!!  
  
Tasuki: They're comin'!!  
  
Tasuki and Ruri re-enter the dining room and everyone cheers. Except for Chichiri, Mitsukake, Sakura and Chiriko. Mitsukake and Chichiri sweatdrop. They get up and urge Sakura and Chiriko to get up as well.  
  
Sakura: Eh? Where are we going?  
  
Chichiri: (sweatdrop still hanging from his head) Somewhere where it's quiet, no da. In a while, it's going to be pretty loud, no da.  
  
Chiriko: Be careful minna-san.  
  
Mitsukake: I'll make sure I have tea for all of you tomorrow morning.  
  
Etasuki: Arigato, Mitsukake!  
  
Everyone: Oyasumi!  
  
After Chichiri, Mitsukake, Chiriko and Sakura go upstairs, Etasuki bolts to the stereo and blasts some music. Chibiboshi sets the cups and Ruri goes around pouring sake for everyone. Once Etasuki came back and everyone had a drink, they lifted their drinks.  
  
Everyone: GUMBAI!  
  
After the clinking of the cups, everyone takes a swig. The girls are flirting with all the guys around them and pouring drinks for them. Soon everyone is roaring drunk.  
  
Ruri and Yukito: (hanging onto Touya) Tou~~ya!  
  
Touya: (sweatdrop) Nani?  
  
Ruri and Yukito: Dai~ suki!  
  
Duo: Oi! Not now!  
  
Chibiboshi: But why not?  
  
Duo: Because I'm still drinkin'. Lata babe, ok?  
  
Chibiboshi: (leans on him) Sure.  
  
Heero and Etasuki were having a major make-out session as well as Nuriko and Hotohori and Tasuki and KoujiC had their arms around each other's shoulder and were singing to the music, "White Reflections."  
  
Ruri jumps up from Touya's arm and sways a little. Touya stands up and quickly helps her keep her balance. She loudly clears her throat and everyone turns to her.  
  
Ruri: Minna! I haf an idear for a game!  
  
Etasuki: (takes a gulp) Yeah, Ruri-chan? And what would that be?  
  
Ruri: Poker!  
  
Tasuki: (takes a swig out of the bottle) Whuz so great about poker?  
  
Chibiboshi: Yeah, we got nothin' to bet anyway.  
  
Etasuki: (eyes light up) Strip!  
  
Ruri: On th' contrary, I was thinkin' more alon' th' lines of ourselves.  
  
Everyone: Eh?  
  
Ruri: Whoever wins gets to choose anyone they want. And the ones remainin' are either stuck with no one or they all go together. And the person who won can do whatever they want with the people they chose.  
  
Everyone looks at each other and smiles.  
  
Duo: Well then! Break out the deck! Let's play!  
  
Everyone got into a circle while KoujiC shuffles and deals. A few minutes of exchanging and looking this way and that went on. They all put their cards down. A short pause and Nuriko breaks out in a smile.  
  
Nuriko: Full house.  
  
Nuriko smiles while everyone sighs. They weren't worried since they knew whom he was going to choose. Nuriko stands up and walks over to Hotohori. He bends down and gives him a loving kiss.  
  
Tasuki: Oi! You can do that in the comfort of your own rooms!  
  
Nuriko glares and punches him across the room again. With a sweatdrop from everyone, the two beautiful men, leaves upstairs. While KoujiC dealt another hand, Tasuki comes back rubbing his neck and sits next to Ruri. After the customary steps of poker, every put their hands down. A pause and Ruri jumps up.  
  
Ruri: Yatta! Royal flush!!  
  
Zechs: How the hell did you get a royal flush?!?! (cell phone rings and Zechs picks up) Hello?  
  
After a pause, he sweatdrops and quickly leaves. The rest look around questioningly then looks at Ruri see whom she would choose. Ruri plops herself down onto Tasuki's lap and looks around. Then with a sly smile, she points at Duo. Everyone blinks. Duo looks around.  
  
Duo: (points to himself) Me?!  
  
Ruri: (nods) Who else has an awesome braid and violet eyes around here?  
  
Ruri slightly notices the glares she got from the Wing pilot and Etasuki. She turns to them and smiles.  
  
Ruri: It's not like I take him that often.  
  
They still glare at her but its intensity slightly lessened. Ruri smiles brighter and bounds over to Duo. She grabs his hand and pulls him up.  
  
Ruri: Hayaku!  
  
She takes Tasuki's hand and they go to her room. The remaining people watch them leave and shake their head. Strange. KoujiC continues shuffling and dealing. Soon all hands were dealt and everyone shows their hands. Etasuki looks at Heero's hand and stares at him. The look said, "If you don't pick me, I'll swear you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Heero understood the look and pulls Etasuki close to him. Then he goes over to KoujiC. Everyone facefaults, even KoujiC and Etasuki.  
  
Etasuki: Honto ni?  
  
Heero: Aa.  
  
Etasuki: (contemplates) A pilot and a bandit...  
  
She quickly grabs both Heero's and KoujiC's hands and goes to her room. Chibiboshi, Touya, and Yukito slightly sweatdropped as they saw the trio leave. Chibiboshi picked up the deck and started shuffling.  
  
Chibiboshi: I guess I'll deal.  
  
With that she deals the cards and each look at their hands. After exchanging cards, they reveal their hands. Touya and Yukito each had two pair, while Chibiboshi had a full house. Chibiboshi smiles and looks at the two. Touya and Yukito gave a sideways glance.  
  
Chibiboshi: I was thinking along the lines of both of you coming with me.  
  
Touya: Are you serious?  
  
Chibiboshi: (nods) Yup. Pretty much. Or as serious as I can get being tipsy.  
  
They all smile and head towards her room. When the living room was quiet, Touga came out of the shadows, holding a bottle.  
  
Touga: Screw everyone. I am the Student Council President. I will not be ignored!  
  
A slight tap comes from the door. Touga stumbles to the door and opens it. His eyes widen at the sight of the person.  
  
Touga: Saionji!  
  
Saionji: (seductive smile) Touga, it's been a while.  
  
With that he enters the house and they both retreat to Touga's room. That night everyone had the time of their lives.  
  
-5/20/01  
  
- revised 12/01 


End file.
